


(Un)scheduled fitting

by lady_valkyria



Series: Something just like this [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Javier is shook, M/M, PWB: porn-with-banter, Purple Pants of Sin (TM), Yuzuru is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_valkyria/pseuds/lady_valkyria
Summary: In Javier’s mind, the purple pants are definitely a problem. Yuzuru must know this by now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again, trying (and failing) to forget about the incoming drama of Worlds by distracting myself with happy thoughts. Also, let's be real: someone had to write an ode to those pants. My brain just got impatient and decided that someone was going to be me, what can you do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Javier Fernández is very much aware that Yuzuru Hanyu, though he may like to play cute and act all innocent, is anything but and hasn’t been for a long time.

He still remembers vividly how it all started, those confusing times when his training mate started to grow, to look less like a lost child and more like a confident young man. He remembers the feeling of a new kind of charge in the air, how he suddenly couldn’t help his eyes from unconsciously straying to the lithe, alluring figure dressed in tight-fitting all blacks, in perfect contrast to the ice, only to look away hastily when caught because _what the fuck is happening_. He also remembers being unable to resist looking back again, just to check, and finding those dark eyes on him, knowing, and the beginnings of a playful smirk on the other’s lips.

Suffice to say, those were trying times for everyone involved.

It’s been years since then, long enough for Javier to –mostly- get used to Yuzuru’s training gear and for Yuzuru to –mostly- leave the blatant flirting for when they’re not on the ice and in front of everyone. They’re both more mature and sure of their relationship, which had contributed to rounding off the sharp edges of teenage arousal and frustration. Nowadays, everything feels pretty stable.

But then again, Yuzuru still likes to play games with him when he’s bored, and Javier always falls hook, line and sinker.

 

* * *

 

He’s just done with his evening practice, lingering to try and make the most of the late hour and having the ice all to himself for once. He’s headed out of the locker room, freshly showered and about to go home, when he sees Yuzuru’s message on his phone. He thought his training mate would’ve left already, but his scheduled fitting session seems to have run a bit late and he wants Javi’s opinion on the new costume since he’s still at the Club. Smiling to himself, he gets his bag and goes after him.

“What do you think?”

The question is harmless enough. The situation, however, leaves the Spaniard rooted to his spot just inside the dance studio the moment he gets there, trying to take it all in.

Yuzuru’s alone in front of the mirror wall, barefoot and with rumpled hair, turning this way and that to get a better look at himself. At _all of himself_ , since the purple pantsuit he’s wearing doesn’t leave much up to the viewer’s imagination.

Javier goes to pick up his jaw from where it’s landed near the floor and closes the door before any lingering stray kids happen to appear in the corridor.

“Well. It’s very… purple.” _Very eloquent, Fernández_.

The other scrunches up his nose, gesturing agitatedly with his hands, frustrated. 

“Yes, but is too much? I ask for change because white doesn’t look good with the ice, but I don’t know. Maybe this too much.”

Javier’s having a bit of trouble looking him in the eye, but it’s just… all of it. All there, unapologetically in his face for him to ogle. And they haven’t been seeing that much of each other lately, what with both of them running all over the place for their Grand Prix assignments.

There are some things he just can’t control. He’s pretty sure few people in his position would blame him for it.

“Javi!”

“…What?”

He gets dragged forcefully away from his musings by Yuzuru’s indignant whine. He finally meets his gaze through the mirror and his companion must see something of his thoughts in his face, for Yuzuru’s brows unfurl and his mouth softens as he lets out a breath.

Like the flip of a switch, the little self-satisfied smirk comes next, and Yuzuru shakes the hair from his eyes, dark pupils blazing for a whole different reason.

“You still don’t tell me what you think.” 

In Javier’s mind, the purple pants are definitely a problem. Yuzuru must know this by now.

Yuzuru gives him a coy look over the shoulder, still in front of the mirror, hands on hips cocked slightly to the side and smug as he can be. Teasing.

Yeah, he definitely knows. Javier swallows, his mouth suddenly very dry.

“You know what I think.”

“I think you like a bit too much.” The smirk grows as he watches the other’s eyes follow the wiggle of his hips. He’s having fun, obviously. “I can understand.”

Javier gives in.

“Why, you little…” Yuzuru giggles when he quickly crosses the room, grabbing him still by the hips and dropping his forehead on the other’s nape, sighing just above the colourful collar. The material under his hands feels smooth as silk. “You know you’re terrible, right?”

He feels the other’s bracelet against his temple when Yuzuru reaches back for his hair, tugs a bit.

“I can be more terrible, if you want.”

Javier raises his head and meets dark, playful eyes on the mirror.

“I always want you.”

“I’m not wearing anything under.”

Javier’s brain, which had been happily occupied with lavishing the neck before him with wet kisses, slams into a standstill. Yuzuru pushes himself back into the cradle of his hips, dragging Javier’s hands closed together over his navel. The Spaniard groans like a wounded animal.

“Yuzu… you can’t say things like that and expect me to walk away.”

“No walk away. Stay with me.” He arches his back, turns his head to look Javier in the eye. “But we have to be good. Must not ruin new costume.”

Javier gets hit with the full pleading look and knows he’s being played, like many times before. But Yuzuru gets what Yuzuru wants, and Javier’s given up the pretense of having any kind of control over him long ago. He sighs, drops his shoulders, gives him a soft kiss on the lips and watches the mischievous spark reappear the moment his defeat is known.

“Okay, where’s the zipper on this thing?”

Yuzuru grins like a madman, turns around to face him and throws his arms over Javier’s shoulders, smashes their lips together hungrily.

“Missed you.” Between kisses. “Have frustration after Skate Canada and you are not here for me.”

“Sorry about that. But we talked on the phone.”

“Not the same.” Javier’s shirt is gone after a bit of struggle with the long sleeves. Yuzuru throws it away with a vengeance.

“No, not the same” he agrees, finally getting his hands on the ass that started all this, grabbing greedily. He feels the other laugh against his lips in response.

They do get to the zipper after a while, when Javier manages to get Yuzuru’s mouth off his chest long enough to give directions and get out of the upper part of the suit. Then it’s him that gets side-tracked, running his hands smoothly up and down the other’s sides, measuring every heaving breath when he drags his short nails over perked nipples. Yuzuru’s running out of patience, though: gets his hands on Javier’s hair, tugging him close insistently, foreheads touching. Their eyes close, intimate.

“Javi…”

“Mhhh?” breaths ghosting over his lips, so close he can almost feel their touch.

“I need… But must not ruin costume.”

Javier looks down the space between their bodies, seeing the problem perfectly, obscenely outlined beneath tight purple fabric. Looks back up, catches Yuzuru’s amused gaze. He’s flushed, completely disheveled, biting his bottom lip in a smirk; Javier wants to eat him.

“Not gonna lie, this” he tugs at the costume, pointedly “complicates things.”

“But you like it on me, yes?” The smirk turns into a full-blown grin. The Spaniard sighs.

“…You really are a terrible person.”

Javier gets to work on pushing the hanging fabric a bit lower, until it rests just beneath his ass and his erection is free. Yuzuru giggles all the while at his efforts.

“You weren’t kidding about going commando.”

“I don’t kid.” He gets closer again, slides his hands underneath Javier’s waistbands then pulls the cloth down. “I’m very serious all the time.”

“Obviously.” The sarcastic remark ends up in a groan when direct contact happens. “Why, though?”

Yuzuru licks his lips, tilts his head and looks at him from underneath his lashes. Then he smiles, beatifically. “I like to watch Javi squirm.”

Javier’s not even surprised by the answer, but he still feels like the top of his head is going to blow off. He gives up on the logistics of the situation, no longer caring how it got to be this way, and lets himself be swept by the current Yuzuru sparks under his skin.

“Okay, I see how it is. Fair enough.”

He brushes Yuzuru’s hands away, grabs him by the hips and turns him around. Pressing himself close against his back, he nestles his cock between the other’s cheeks and gets his mouth near his ear, whispering hotly.

“This enough squirming for you?”

Yuzuru puts both hands on the mirror, arms braced straight for support, side-eyes him defiantly with a smirk. “Not sure. Is being fun for me.”

They both pause as the moment stretches, the tension crackling in the air around them while they hold eye contact stubbornly. Then, finally, a sigh.

“Of course it is.” Javier drops the act, smiling fondly and shaking his head before reaching a hand up to turn the other’s head fully and give him a languid kiss on the lips. Yuzuru lets go as well; melts against him, rests his weight easily on his chest. “See? You are a terror. You may fool everyone else, but not me.”

“That because Javi is special.”

“Not really. I’m just another fool in love with you.”

Yuzuru’s expression softens at that, eyelids drooping and lips tugging up. He reaches a hand back and drags the Spaniard down for a kiss, intertwining the other one’s fingers with Javier’s over his hip. Then, he laps at Javier’s lips one last time, before parting and wiggling his ass pointedly.

“Come on. Still waiting.”

Javier chuckles at him, but complies. Lets his lips fall naturally on the curve of Yuzuru’s neck, biting softly at the base, while his free hand wanders towards his groin, wrapping around him securely. Yuzuru moans, a rush of breath leaving his lips all at once, shooting up a hand to brace himself against the mirror again and push into the welcome heat at his back.

It doesn’t take long for them to find a rhythm, too in synch with the other after all this time. Their gazes meet in the mirror and hold, like magnets, silent witnesses of the scene reflected back at them.

Yuzuru’s eyes are wide, pupils dilated, as he watches Javier stroke him deftly, pushing forward into his hand and then back where the other thrusts against him, giving him something to rut onto. He’s started to sweat now, his hair already damp and sticking to his temples, his breath coming in huge gulps of air. Javier’s not faring much better, looking flustered over the other’s shoulder and holding their guiding hands tight over Yuzuru’s hip, keeping the pace. At one moment, Javier presses his forehead at the top of the other’s spine, looking down at where he’s rubbing himself off between Yuzuru’s cheeks, and has to bite his tongue to keep it all in long enough to warn him.

“Yuzu… I’m close.”

“It’s fine.” Panting breaths. A cheeky look shared over the mirror. “Just not on the costume.”

Javier chokes on his laugh, increases their pace and waits for the moment Yuzuru’s body coils up tight in his core, the telltale signs of him starting to let go, and allows himself to follow.

They look a mess when they’re done: sweaty, flushed, rushing air in and out of their lungs. Both their pants are barely hanging onto their thighs, the long sleeves of Yuzuru’s costume dragging on the floor but otherwise unstained by their activities.

Javier gives himself a mental pat on the back for this achievement.

Yuzuru just turns around and finally lets his shoulder blades rest against the mirror while he stretches, languid and lithe like a big cat. He touches his fingers to the small of his back and the mess Javier’s left behind, smiling dopily all the while.

“That was nice. But now we need shower again.” He points impatiently toward his small suitcase, resting on the bench nearby, with the other hand.

“And whose fault is that, exactly?”

Javier shakes his head with a smile, but dutifully goes and retrieves a bunch of tissues from the ever-present Pooh box, cleaning himself up as well as he can before tending to the other. He gets a chaste peck on the lips as a reward.

“Um… You’re not planning on going out of here dressed like that, right?”

Yuzuru grins. “I have change of clothes in suitcase.”

“Of course you do”.

Javier cups his face in both hands, pressing his smiling mouth to that unabashed grin one last time.

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

 

* * *

 

A couple of days later, Javier’s just getting in for practice, still bundled up against the cold outside and sipping slowly of his coffee when Brian calls him over from the side of the rink, where he’s supervising the last moments of the previous shift. He sees Yuzuru, clearly winding down already, from the corner of his eye while Brian makes small talk and tries to gauge his mood for the day.

“At least you don’t have any last minute costume changes to worry about.”

“No, that’s done and settled.” Yuzuru catches his gaze from the other side of the rink and waves, turns to skate towards them.

“Yuzu showed me his new one just this morning. It is quite something, isn’t it?” Brian chuckles. Javi tries desperately not to think about it and hides his face behind his coffee: he can already feel the blood rushing to his ears, doesn’t know if the cold will excuse the sudden redness. “But I guess if someone can pull _that_ off, it’s going to be him.”

Javier hums noncommittally, praying for the conversation to be over.

“Oh, you talk about new costume?”

Yuzuru arrives with a spray of ice, stretches closely around Javier to get to his water bottle and smiles innocently, shaking the hair out of his eyes.

“I think change will be good. New pants have only good memories. Important for skating well in the final. Right, Javi?”

Brian laughs and pats him on the shoulder while Yuzuru drinks. His eyes don’t leave Javier’s, all smugness.

Javier chokes on his coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> It was the Purple Pants of Sin, they made me do it. I'm innocent, your honour *rides off into the sunset*
> 
> (ETA: You can now find me on twitter [@Valkedictorian](https://twitter.com/Valkedictorian) or on [Curious Cat!](https://curiouscat.me/Valkedictorian))

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Costume change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483301) by [DreamingOf4A](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOf4A/pseuds/DreamingOf4A)




End file.
